wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pou i koniec
czyli oststnia seria z trylogii pou odc.1 8:20, 31 sierpnia pou wstał i poszeł robić sobie śniadanie coś dużo samolotów leci wow ale robimy spamiaki dzisiaj z mlekiem pou włacza tv i włacza wiadomosci ale jakas reklama to przełacza na seriale spamo tv leci pou w szkole 2 pou zacyzna widziec podobienstwa do siebie i kolegów i podejrzewa że to on nagle wielkie huki i bomby dom pou trzesie sie wszystko upada szybko pou włacza wiadomosci mówi o ataku i o ewakucaji cos pou przetysraszony zaczyna płakac i krzyczec i wychodzi na dwór bomby wszedzie widac kryzki i strzały wszytsko sie trzesie bomba atomowaspadła pou wchodzi na spamo wiki strone a coś zawiesza i poumiga sie robi goraca nagle leca wielkie smaoloty i ajkie statki bomba spada wielki huk pou uszy bola i fal aprzechodzi tkóa odrzuca pou do płotu i niszczy płot woda nagle zaczyna parować pou widzi jak pani ze sklepu ucieka jak sie da i zpostawia sklkep kolejna bomba spada pou wchodzi do domu nic nie działa z pradu oprócz telewizora który dziwnie mówi i nagle mówi w telewizji UCIEKAĆ i wybucha telewizor pou beirze co sie da troche ubran pojumige plecak szkolnuiaki spamiaki i pełno innych dupereli i połowe buraka spamowego zamrożonego i wychodzi z domu ale klolejna fala go odrzuca wielkie huki samolotów i widzi wielka osobe sie jej boi i nagle bomba spada odrzuca pou daleko i niszczy jego dom... odc.2 fala uderzeniowa była taka silna że dom zniszczony pou pou płacze ale nagle deska go uderza i wielki gejzer wybucha z jego dziury nagle z niej wychodzi ktoś to braktata z gangu braktraxów pou strasznie przestraszony - czekałem na ten moment odkad zaczałem się tu chować - jak ucciekłeś?? i cco się ttuttaj ddzieje??? - wyskoczyłem z samolotu gdy zobaczyłem pierwszą lepszą rzekę, musiałem zostawić kompanów,ale obiecałem że wrócę po nich jednak najpierw chcę sie rozprawić z tobą - zza ccoo???? - najpierw mi niszczysz plany niszczenia szkół, potem zniszczyłeśplany kradzieży i ZNISZCZYŁEŚ GANG NASZ! PRZEZ CIEBIE JACEK I MAREK SA ********* WIE GDZIE! ZABIŁEŚ ICH! PRZY OKAZJI TWOJĄ BABCIE TEŹ! BO TO NIE MY TA PIWNICE ZNISZCZYLIŚMY! ALE TY MUSIAŁES WSZYSTKO ZNISZCZYĆ! I TEŻ... I TEZ... POUMIGI MOJE ZNISZCZYŁEŚ WSZYSTKIE!!!!!! - zarazz, jakkie poumigi? to kim ty jesteś tak naprawdde??? nagle bomba spada na polane kawałek dale i odrzuca braktate i pou - jak TO KIM JA JESTEM? JESTEM TWOIM BRATEM KURNA JESTEM STARSZAKIEM! - więc to ttyyy chciałes ukrasc dom mojej babbci? - ZNISZCZYŁES WSZYSTKO! TERAZ JA CIEBIE ZNISZCZĘ! starszak rzucił się na pou i zaczął go bić ale pou bierze poumige i uderza go bitwa trwa a fale od bomb nadal nachodza coraz wiecej samolotów leci - ale dlacczego ty to robiłeś? to wszystko? ten cały gang! - NIE CZAS NA TO MASZ ZA SWOJE KURNA i pou oderzony poleciał na chodnik a starszak bierze poumigei zaczyna ja nozem niszczyc NIE TYLKO NIE POUMIGA! czemu to ŚCIERWO NEI CHCE SIĘ ZNISZCZYĆ nagle spaa bomba która odrzuca ich i niszczy sklep swojąfalą starszak z poumiga polecieli na drzewo a pou doleciał na jakis krzak pou korzysta z okacji i ucieka ale nagle leca żołnierze i strzelaja we wszystko co sie rusza pou widzi to elitarni żołnierze cs i próbuje się ukryć ciąg dalszy nastąpi odc.3 pou widzi żołnierzy i podchodzi do nich i pyta sie o co chodzi - obywatelu, nie jesteś aby ze spamo wiki? nie nie jestem! - prosze pokazac dowod - ale ja nie mam 18 lat - dobra, jesteś z gatunku pou, przęzyjesz. trzymaj sie z daleka od spamo dla twojego dobra i pou szybko poleciał za nich i uciekał wszedzie pusto wszystko opustoszałe a poumiga troche zarysowana wkurzony na starszaka ale juz nie wie co myslec zadanie na etraz dojsc do miasta ma niedaleko włacza wiadomosci na poumidze ale z PP i jest komunikat "wszyscy mieszkańcy zachodniej granicy, kierujcie sie do miast Tananox, Karvonów i MetroTrapolis, bierzcie co najważniejsze i opuszczajcie domy, musicie sie ewakuować" pou nagle zrozumiał oni coś robia ze spamo i zachodnim PP nagle ktoś wyskuje i kopie pou tak mocno że upada to starszak -ty... TY ZNISZCZYŁEŚ WSZYSTKO! PATRZ CO ZROBIŁEŚ! to NIE JA! NIE WRABIAJ MNIE W BOMBARDOWANIE! i chodź lepiej do miasta, musimy się ewakuować -najpierw zapłacisz za wszystko... wychodźcie zza kamieni wyskoczyli marex i jacek jacewk był strasznie poparzony a marek chyba nie miał połowy ręki - TO PRZEZ CIEBIE JESTEM CAŁY POPARZONY! MASZ POJĘCIE COŚ ZE MNĄ ZROBIŁ? - JA STRACIŁEM RĘKĘ! POKAZE CI JAK TO JEST COŚ STRACIĆ! - gang braktraxów... powraca - mówi starszak nagle starszak wyciąga skłądaną siekierę,. marex bierze piłę mechaniczną a jacek wziął włocznię jakaś pou nie ma wyjścia i musi bronic się poumiga i przyjmuje cios siekierą marek używa piły i próbuje przeciać pou a pou wyciaga leki na czkei ze schowka z poumigi i ja zjada i rozpedza sie i uderza jacka że nie może wstać ale jeczy nagle marek włacz apiłe i kieruje ja na pou ale on osłania sie poumiga i iskrzy sie wszedzie wtedy cos wybucha i pou z markeim odlatuja pouowi nic sie nie stałko bo leki na czeki pa to mechanizm obronny poumigi która wysyła mini bomby marek nie może wstać a nagle leca kolejne smaoloty i zrzucaja bomby... ciąg dalszy nastąpi odc.4 godzina 10:30, 230km od wsch.spamo bomby spadaja pou z wrzaskiem ucieka biorąc poumige i sprawdza emaila ma jeden nieodczytany to email od lloyda wysłał mu ultra lek na czek protoypdo odebrania w transporterze pou szybko odbiera i ma promienuje i goracy je POU! ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO! starszak biegnie ale pou zjada ultrta lek i nagle odpycha straszka z wielka siła ż eodlatuje jakis kilometr dalej pou widzi i wraca sie na spamo żeby jej pomóc z ta moca biegnie szybko i z p[oumiga na prdozie przedziera sie przez wszystko dociera do wojska cs walczacego z wojskami sp-amo i pomaga pou spamo wojsko cs odepchniete i nagle spada bomba jakas ale pou skacze i przyjął ją na siebie dzieki lekowi daje rade i wojska mówia żeby leciał do stolicy pomóc liderom pou biegnie tak szybko jak sie da przedzierajac sie przez wojska czołgi i patrzy na poumidze że dopiero do spamow chodzi widzi bomby klecace ze spamo i z drugiej strony na jednym se statków stoi wielki cżłowiek a wokół niego ktoś z jednym okiem pou nie poznaje ich ale wie ze to wrogowie i rozumie że musi poświęcić najwazniejszą rzecz którą ma swoją poumigę ale wtedy podjeżdza gamer na helikopterze i daje pou mini szkolny granat i pou wkłada do niego swoja połówke buraka i rzuca prosto w tego człowieka wszystko zacyzna wybuchać cąły statekl ale człowiek zeskakuje i używa jakiś promieni żeby zniszczyć wszystko wokół niego pou wie że nie ma szans i zacyzna uciekać oczywiście biegnie w stronę stolicy miasta sie niszcza wszyscy sie bronią ale na nic to nagle pou widzi coś znajomego wyrzutnię bomb szkolnych strzelają prosto w armię cs a niektórzy uciekaja helikopterami które zestrzeliwuja cs pou zmiera moc leka na czeka i przekazuje ją jakoś do jednej bomby szkolnej wycelowują ją na wieki statek cs i strzelaja statek cąły wybuchł wszyscy spadaja ale kolejny wielkui człowiek wyskoczyłz niego i zapadł miasto p-od ziemie pou zdazył uciec ale ledwo wtedy wojska przyszły pod pou - nie ruszac się! pou jednak walczy i zaczyna uderzac ich p[oumiga tyle że jeden mu ja zabiera i wtedy pou widzi że nie ma szans poddaje sie i daje sie zabrac wojskom wzieli go do statku i zakuli w cele obok niego wielu wąznych polityków jets - gdzie wy mnei bierzecie? - mówi pou - na egzekucję - mówi kapitan statku i odlatuja i ;leca w strone cs pou smutny wyglada przez okno i widzi niszczone spamo ciąg dalszy nastąpi odc.5 godzina 12:05, statek staffowski CS pou leci juz 15 minut słyszy rozmowe kapitana z helperem - więc wasza wielka pomocność, gdzie teraz lecimy? - na wschodnią granicę znowu - ale byliśmy jzu tam! - musimy zniszczyć jeszcze jedno miasto, znajduja sie tam ludzie od tych "leków na czeków", a przynajmniej takie mam informacje - dobrze wasza pomocność. kierunak LekaSpamenis! pou słyszy ż eleca na wchodnia granice i przypomniał sobie coś z dzieciństwa wczesnego jak miał 2 lata że bawi sie na placu jakims z dziecmi i na budynkach była nazwa miasta LekaSpamenis i leca tam pou poznaje jakiegos polityka młodego który opowiada mu o poczatiu ataku i o tym co sie działo konczy opoiwesc akurat gry statek sie zatrzymuje nad miastem pou przejrzał na oczy i próbuje sie wydostać hekper i kapitan każa strażnikowi pilnować polityków nagle jeden przyglada sie pou - EJ CHŁOPAKI! TO TEN POU Z SERIALU! i wszyscy sie schodza pod cele pou i zaczynaja sie wypytywać miliardy sryliony pytan pou jest zakłopotany ale żeby ich zmylić przyznaje że jest(on nadal nie wie) - powiesz czy to prawda że jesteśadoptowany? - czy serio pochodzisz ze szkoła wiki? - jak soie hjoduje takie buraki jak twoje? - co sie stało z stgarszakiem? - co jets z minoxem?? pou ma dosyć tych pytan i krzyczy -DOŚĆ!!!!! - nie denerwuj sie prosze a dasz nam auytografy?? - okej ale jak otworzycie cele bo mi brak powietrza - słyszeliście co powiedział OTWORZYC CELE! i przez przypadek otwiera wszystkie i wszyscy rzucaja sie na starzników i wyskakuja na spadochronach z statku ten polityk młody dziekuje pou i skacze pou beirze poumige plecak swój i steruje statkiem i ma plan rozwali statek o najbliższego wielkiego człowieka i porzed tym wyskoczy okej sterujemy pełno guzików i wszystkiego ale widac wielkiego i kierujemy wszystko sie chwieje ale pou dął rade i zeskakuje leci obok widzi człowieka zdziwionego ale on wylko łapie statek i wyrzuca go prosto na budynki miasta wybucha wszystko a pou przerazony krzykami i wycbuchami zaczyna płakać człowiek wielki wytwarza jakies pole i strzela nim prosto w miasto nisczac je pou odlatuje przez fale wuybuchowa i poleciał w jakis las w którym nie było lisci zleciał na ziemie ale ma poumige i plecak nadal patrzy na mape i wdiziże niedaleko PP jest wiec kieruje sie tam zanim go wojska dopadna i zniszcza ciąg dalszy nastąpi odc.6 pou biegnie przez lasy i ucieka a tym czasem wojska z samolotów leja benzyne nqa cały las pou nadal ucieka mokry cąły benzyna poumiga też mokra ale nic sie jej nie dzieje i pou sie zastanawia jakim cudme ona sie nadal nie zepsuła widział pou że wojska za nim wcześniej coś biegły daleko ale teraz nikogo nie ma pou sie dziwi stoi obok rzeki jakieś nagle z samolotów cos spada pou syzbko kamera z pojhmigi przyglada sie i widzi że to podpalone zapałki wrzeszczy i szybko wskakuje do rzeki i nagle wielki huk i wszystkoc zerwone cs spaliło cały las pou w rzece wyciaga maseczke oddychajaca z poumigi i jakos oddycha ale ciezko czuje ten gorac i boi sie że umrze wtedy przelatuje mu całe życie przed oczami przypomniało mu sie że czesto źle sie dla kolegów zahcowywał dla somsiada swojego dla starszaka i też serial mu przeleciał przez myśli konkretnie świat według pou pou skapnał sie że był o nim serial więc wie że on się już zakońcvzy jeszcze jednow spomnienie przeleciało mu prze zgłowe jakieś wspomnienie ze spamo z dzieciństwa jak idzie z jakimiś ludźmi po ulicy z mezczyzna i kobieta wtedy pou mdleje i płynie razem z rzeka która chroni go przed wielkim ogniem ciąg dalszy nastąpi odc.7 godzina 14:20, las przy rzece pou budzi się jakoś przezył nadal w szoku po wszystkim i smutny wiekszosc jego rzeczy przepadła zostało jedno mleko ze szkolniaków i poumiga która jest toche obita pou rozglada sie i poznaje nten las to ten las obok omjego domu! i szybko biegnie do miejsca gdzie stał jego dom dobiegł nadal pełno samolotów mysliwców wszystkiego leci na spamo pou widzi to co zostało po jego podwórku czyli tylko ta dziura zaglada do niej i widzi tylko pustke wszystko wyparowało nic nie zostało z okolicy nawet oprócz tego lasu pou kieruje sie do najbliższego miasta nagle jednak słyszy coś kogoś to starszak jest mocno obity kreqw mu leci z głowy i nogi i trztymaj kawłą drewna - nadszedł czas żebyś zapłacił za swoje czyny i rzucił się na pou z drewnem a pou sie obronił poumiga która zaczyna wariowac i piszczeć piski wydaje i dziwne dzwieki - NO DOBRA PRZEPRASZAM! krzyczy pou - DOSTANIE... że co? - przepraszam za to wszystko - e....e - a rób co chcesz i tak wszystko jużstraciłem - TAK JAK JA! TY NIC DO STRACENIA NIE MIAŁEŚ! - A WŁAŚNIE ŻE MIAŁEM! I STRACIŁEM! BO CAŁE SPAMO W GRUZACH A POMÓC JA NIE MOGĘ! - TY? POMAGAĆ SPAMO? NIE ROZŚMIESZAJ MNIE starszak znowu biegnie do pou z drewnem i zaczyna go bić a pou sie broni poumiga jednak pou rzuca poumiga i wypija mleko ze szkolniaków i zyskuje sił nowch i rzuca sie na starszaka i wygrywa bitwe wtedy wybucha ogromna bomba za nimi która jest tak głośna ze obydwu ich zatkało uszy to była bomba jądrowa pou zrozumiał że na spamo nie ma ratunku i zaczyna płakać nadlatuje fala która odpycha ich daleko jakoś w strone miasta ale nadal są daleko ale sie słysza już - ty... TY NIC NIE MIAŁEŚ DO STRACENIA! TYLKO SWÓJ DOM! A;LE CO TO ZA PROBLEM MAMA I TKA CI DA NOWY! BO JESTEŚ JEJ ULUBIEŃCEM! ZAWSZE BYŁEŚ! A TO DLATEGO, ŻE... kolejna bomba wybuchła pou krzyczy i postanawia skończyć to raz na zawsze rozprawia sie ze starszakiem w sposób który gidowi by sie nie spodobał niszczy swoja poumige ale jest strasznie cieżko bo mocno zabezpieczona jest - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! krzyczy pou - CICHO BĄDŹ! - SAM BĄDX CICHO! - TY NIC DO STRACENIA NIE MIAŁEŚ! - A WŁAŚNIE ŻE MIAŁEM ! NIE ZIEM CO Z GIDEM I LLOYDEM! Z CZAKIEM! Z GERRYM! ZE WSZYSTKIMI Z KRÓTYMI GADAŁEM SIE PRZYJAŹNIŁEM I PLANOWAŁEM! - TA TY ZX LIDERAMI SPAMO? KIM TY NIBY JESTEŚ? - WICELIDEREM SPAMO WIKI. I NIE BEDZIESZ WIECEJ MI PRZESZKADZAĆ W MOIM ŻYCIU! pou szykuje sie do ataku na starszaka ale nagle spada bomba która strasznie ich odpycha wtedy pou ucieka do miasta a starszak wkurzony leci za nim ciąg dalszy nastąpi odc.8 pou ucieka do miasta starszak leci za nim i rzuca w pou czym sie da ale pou omija i nie zwraca na niego uwagi i biegnie do miasta bo troche kilometrów jeszcze nagle jedzie autobus jakiś i sie przy pou zatrzymuje i mówi wskakuj pou mowi JEDŹ SZYBKO! ale kierowca czeka na starszaka bo jego zadaniem jest uratować kogo się da więc starszak pou i troche innych ludzi jedzie w strone miasta - TERAZ CIE ZNISZCZE! - PRZESTAŃ NIE CZA SŻEBYŚMY WALKCZYLI TERAZ! DOKONCZYMY JAK W MIESICE BEDZIEMY! - a co to sie stao że wy walczycie- mówi jakis starszy facet - ten mały gnojek zniszczył mi wszystko: przyjaciół, poumigi, moje plany, WSZYSTKO! - a ty mi zniszczyłęś szkołę, przez ciebie prawie umierałem I TE POUMIG BYŁY PRZEZ PRZYPADEK! - NA PEWNO! I ZOSTAWIŁEŚ MNIE W TYM DOMU JESCZZE COSIE ZAWALAŁ! - CISZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA pou i starszak osłupieli - więc tak... chyba jesteście bracmi... tak? - tak! mówi pou - wcale nie. on nie jest i nigdy nie będzie moim bratem.- odzywa się starszak - a macie tych samych rodziców? - tak! -nie. ty pou nie. - JAK TO NEI? MAM TYCH CO TY! - NIE ZNASZ SIĘ! - CISZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ty, starszak, powiedz co ten pou ci zrobił - dobra. ten mały zniszczył mi moją kolejckę poumig, zostawił mnie w palącym i zawlaajcym sie domu, niszczył mi plany jak szkołą chciałem zawładnać, przez niego moi przyjaciele teraz nie żyją I JESTEM LEDWO ŻYWY! - uh... a ty pou, co on ci zrobił? - chciał mnie zabic jak dom sie palił i sie broniłem, potem w szkole jakos braktata z gangu braktraxów zeswoimi kumplami niszczył szkołe i przez to sie wysadziła! potem napadał na dom mojej babci i ma do mnie pretensje że wezałem służby spamo wiki po jego kolegów żeby zniszczyć ten gang! i teraz mnie chce zabić za to wszystko! - BO PRZEZ CIEBIE ZIOMUXN11B, ZIOMALEQQ I ZIOMAL NIE ŻYJA! - NIE PRZEZE MNIE TYLKO PRZEZ CS BO TO ONI SPAMO WIKI ZAATAKOWALI! I ATAKUJĄ! - ALE PRZEZ CIEBIE JACEK I MAREK NIE ŻYJĄ! - MUSIAŁEM SIĘ BRONIĆ! WOJNA PRZECIEŻ JEST! - DOBRA DOSYĆ. TY STARSZAK JAKO CŻŁONEK GANGU BRAKTRAXÓW PODEJMIESZ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ ZA CAŁY TWÓJ GANG. A TY POU WINNY TEŻ NIE JESTEŚ! - krzyczy starszy pan- A TERAZ POGODZIC SIE JAKOS ALBO WYRZUCE WAS Z AUTOBUSU! starszak i pou poszi na koniec autobusu - a czy naprawdę babcia nie żyje? - pyta się pou - nie, uciekła akurat przed wybuchem z dziećmi. meiszkają teraz z mama i tata - a czemu założyłeś ten gang? po co ci to było? - chciałem coś wielkiego zrobić i sie zemścic na tobie nagle wielki wybuch słychać który podniósł autobus do góry i spada prosto na jakiś budynek ciąg dalczy nastąpi odc.9 autobus spadł na budynek rozwlaił sie i coś nawet wybuchło pou jednak ze starszakiem zdazyli wyskoczyć i poobijali sie dosyć mocno poumige też pou ma straszak podziwia ta poumige ale nadal zły na pou sprawdza pou godzine na poumidze 15:30 jest - dobra pou, walke dokonczymy później, teraz musimy sie wydostać z tego żywi i biegna w strone miasta a pou zadowolony że starszak wrócił ok jest miasto a autobus wybuchł mocno i jakiś dom rozwalił wiec nikt chyba nie przeżył ale pou i starszak beda wdzieczni temu panowi co ich pogodził troche wiec leca do miasta szybko szybko ok sa w mieście ale jest juz 16:00 w mieście strasznie pełno ludzi nagle komunikat - Uwaga obywatele. Do miasta Trevox jesteśmy zagrożeni. Wszystkim każemy uciekać na wschodnie PP lub ukryć się w waszych schronach. Lista schronów na naszej stronie. Do 18:00 wszyscy macie być w schronach, najwyżej do 18:25. wszyscy zaczei panikować a pou i starszak ne wiedz ao co chodzi wiec zagladaj an strone i widza liste samolotów schronów i wszystkiego chca zamówić bilet na samolot do wsch PP ale nie ma miejsc i strona sie laguje mimo super szybkiego internetu pomigi sie laguje wiec szukaja schronów starszka proponuje poszukać schron rodziców bo musza mieć znaleźli schron ZX-22B pisze że tylko dla członków rodziny i policja go pilnuje ale najgorsze że znajduje się 50km od granicy zach PP ryzyko jest ale nigdzie indziej nie puszcza wiec styarszak wynajmuje samochód i jedzie z pou do schronu rodziców maja nie wiele czasu bo jest 16:20 tylko dwie godziny cdn odc.10 starszka i pou jada tak syzbko jak sie da nadla nei wiedza co cs chce zrobić że az na PP musza uciekać starszak włacza gps na poumidze i robi nakjkrótsza droge do schronu rodziców i jedziemy przy okazji pou i starszak wyjaśniaja sobie wiele spraw i wybaczaja - a powiedz dokłądnie starszy dlaczego założyłeś gang braktraxów? - no dobra *starszak opowiada* to było jeszcze przed świetam,i, z kolegami chcieliśmy załozyc gang pariodujacy ważne osoby z jakiejś wiki i zrobic coś spektakularnego więc nazwaliśmy się podobnie do władcy szkoła wiki i jego podwładnych - to nie byli jego podwładni tylko jego ziomowie - mówi pou okej.... i po świętach gdy dom się zawalił przez jakiś czas leżałem pod gruzami nieprzytomny byłem,obudziłem się dopiero w nocy i widziałem ze wiele gruzów już nie było nikogo nie było, ja miałem rekę złamaną i byłem kledwo żywy ale uciekłem stamtąd dotarłem do domu jacka(na serio sie tak nazywał) i on mi pomógł wtedy zrobilśmy plany niszczenia szkół i mówiliśmy na siebie nazwami gangowymi szykowaliśmy sie wiele czasu i najpierw sterroryzowaliśmy małą szkołę na wsi że nikt o niej nie słyszał i kolejnym celem była twoja szkoła pierwszy raz sie nie udało a pozniej bylismy tam nauczycielami i wgl i sie nie udało ale szkołe i tak zniszczyliśmy haha i uciekaliśmy wiele czasu byliśmyw wziezieniu prawie wszyscy nawet ale uciekliśmy bylismy w jaskiniach, na utopii nawet ciekawie tam było musisz keidyś tam się przejechać aż w koncu postanowilismy dom babci mojej ukraść to był pomysł juzka i wiekszosc sie zgodziła i potem wiesz co zabraliście naszych kolegów, dwóch wrzuciłeś do piwnicy...... *koniec opowiesci* pou zaczyna sie bac a starszak wali w szybe przednia i ja zbija pou chce uciekać ale jest pasem przypiety starszak wtedy wzdycha i jedzie dalej są niedaleko już tylko 100 km zostało a jest 17:00 cdn odc.11 pou i starszak jada jest 17:30 jada jakas znajoma droga pou patrzy tu jest jego dom! zatrzymuja sie na chwile pou pokazuje gdzie mieszkał i dziurę która została z podrówka głeboka jest i pewnie wiele by przetrwala ale jest i niebezpieczna nie wiadomo jak głęboka starszak mówi żebyśmi sie pospieszyi a schron niedaleko pou sie dziwi i jada ale nagle opona pęka kurna macv straszak beirze zapasowa i próbuje zdjać a pou patrzy na oumige i robi zdjecia swojego podwórka jest 17:50 jakieś statki leca dziwne ciemno poowli sie robi coś pou patrzy jakies oghromne statki wszedzie wygladaja jak super star destroyery starszak zaczyna sie bać i jada dale nitro i na 18:00 akurat dojeżdzaja wszedzie alarmy jakieś syreny nagle słychać ogromny huk i przeogormny wybuch z daleka to jeden z tych star destryoerów zniszczony spadł na spamo wtedy jakieś promienie leca i wielki grzyb powstaje widać go strasznie mocno otwieraja sie drzwi do schronu i wychodza rodzice pou a obok nich po0licja PP policja każe sprawdzić ich czy sa z rodziny biora ich rzeczy pou wyswietla na poumidze a starszak daje dowod i papiery jakies - dobra... starszak.. znaczy... john - wchodzisz starszak wchodzi za rodziców - dobra... pou... przykro nam nie masz wstępu - a..ale jak to? - przepraszamy pou - mówi mama pou i sie rozpłakuje i ucieka policja mówi - nie jesteś członkiem rodziny darkowiczów, pou pouwalker. prosze opuścić teren shcornu albo użyjemy siły. - CCC-CO??? wychodzi tata pou i mówi - przykro nam że musisz to usłyszeć w takiej sytuacji, ale jesteś adoptowany wtedy pou upuszcza poumige i jakoś ekran sie roztraskuje znaczy szkoło ocrhonne pou sie dziwi jak nie wiem - kiedy miałeś 2 lata twoi rodzice zmarli. wtedy cię adoptowaliśmy i wychowalismy. 18:20 syreny są głośniejsze policja wygania pou i wchodzą wszyscy do schornu i zamykaja na piec spustów pou w tej chwili nie ma juz nic słychać jakiś kolejny huk ciąg dalszy nastąpi odc.12 18:21 pou płacze szkło rozbite ale je zbiera poumiga działa wtedy pou wie że ma jedno wyjście wrócić do domu i skryć się w dziurze leci szybko do samochodu słyszy ogdłosy atomówek odpala samochód nitro i jedzie jakoś podpatrzył od starszaka jak sie tor obi i mnkie jak sie tylko da żeby zdażyc do domu słyszy kolejne wybuchy i wiatry wieja ale pou jakoś jedzie 18:23 kurna coś strzeliło to opona znowu ale pou nie ma czasu naprawiać jedzie dalej szybko jakoś 100 km/h próbuje szybciej ale do pedału gazu dalej nie dosiega używa poumigi i przyspiesza strasznie leci na biegu 5 i na R(nwm jak to działa powuiedzmy że najszybciej jak sie da) 18:26 pou poznaje okolice drzewa zniszczone znajome coś zacyzna padac jakiśdziwny deszcz to kwas ale dobra pou dojechał do domu i ledwo soie zatrzymał użył recznego wysiadł wziął pojmige i szykuje sie do skoku w dół ale nagle ktoś wyskakuje z niego to ten świeżak który ma dziure w środku i ślady po kwasie na sobie trzyma nóż chyba nwm pou krzyczy że nie ma czasu walczyć bo zaraz coś okropnego sie stanie ale śwoieżak rzuca sie na pou z nożem i pou broni sie poumiga pou odpycha swieżaka a on tylko sie wkurza i odpycha pou an ruiny domu nagle coś znajduje jakiś stary lek na czek pou zjada go i rzuca sie zpoumiga na świeżaka przygnaitajac go i jakoś gopalac bo kwas zaczyna go zreć świeżak krzyczy z agonii i pou bierze nóż i rozcina go na kawąłki coś wygaduje przy okazji że GSZL wróciło ale wtedy pou rozciał mu buzie i rzucił wszystko do dziury wtedy wybija 18:30 wszedzie cisza w niebie słychać jakiś ogromny głos jakby laser sie ładował pou wie co to jest to atak orbitalny który ma zniszczyć całe spamo pou traci nadzieje i wtedy ejszcze jakimś cudem ziemia sie zapada i zasypuje cały dół to być może świeżak był ale nieważne pou właśnie zginie bo jest blisko granicy pou zaczyna płakac i czeka... ... . . . . . . wait coś widzi kolejna dziura pou podchodzi do niej i patyrzy to zejście do mojej piwnicy! szybko dogarnia rzeczy a laser sie ładuje i świeci coraz bardziej jak słońce normalnie może jaśniej pou schodzi szybko i rozświetla poumige widzi że pełno gruzu i nic sie nie zmienuiło wszystko co było zostało wtedy nadszedł moment huk przeogromny wszytsko sie trzesie i wsyztsko powoli spada pou gruzem jaks ie za zablokowuje przejście na górę i cdzuje ogromne trzesienie ziemi i jakieś ciepło przeszło systemy p[oumigi zaczeły wariować i coś zaczyna sie dymić wsyztsko sie rpzewala gruzu zimei leci i nagle cała piwnica sie zasyouje pou krzyczy ratunku ale ziemi coraz wiecej i huk rpzewala szafki i pou mdleje pos tym wszytskim ... odc.13 wszędzie cicho pusto opary radioaktywne unoszą się nad całym spamo wszystko zniszczone zostały tylko niektóre wieksze budynki które s a wruinie troche zachodniego PP zniszczone mniam w gruzach(znowu) wyspy januszowe i półtwysep takoland oraz beary wrogowie zatopione i zniszczone stolica mocno napromieniowana i zniszczona spamowanko w połowie zniszczone a doma pou nie ma po ataku orbitalnym pou zemdlał i wszystko sie u niego zasypalo ale żyje jakoś szybko wstał i patrzy że już brak hałasu i trzęsień ziemii jest oszołomiony ale słońce świeci brak smaolotów i pustkowie za jego byłym domem pou patrzy na poumige cała w ziemi i brazowa i zakurzona zobaczył pou że wielkie wąwozy sie porobiły w ziemii nagle ktoś wychodzi z piwnicy to czarny kot który kiedyś był już w piwnicy i łasi się do pou pou chce właczyć poumige ale nie chce sie właczyć wtedy zrozumiał że rodzina go odrzuciła, wiekszosc jego życia była w telewizji i że ogólnie to miał poprostu wielkiego farta nagle poumiga sie włacza tryb odnawialny bo system sie uszkodził ale internet można zobaczyć patrzy i widzi pou że ta partia GZSL wróciła do włądzy i przeorowadzi wielkie rformy państwa i przetsraszył się pou bo to oznaczłąo by powrót spania po 17 i znowu zakaz tłuczenia i policję wszędzie więc pou zrobił jedną rzecz zszedł do piwnicy i wziął jakiś worek i napakował wszystkiego co nadawało sie do użytku na swoim koncie bankowym na poumidze przelał sobie pare milionów od rodziców i zablkokował dostep do swojego konta ma teraz 6,6 milionów zł i z workiem idzie w strone miasta będzie podążał z tym kotem na wschód i jego planem jest wyjechać do innego państwa i ropzoczać nowe życie i poszedł z kotem iz poumigą na wschód i tylko na wschód... koniec [[Kategoria:Seriale]